Ognioglista
Ognioglista (ang. Fireworm) — najmniejszy poznany gatunek smoka, a także jedyny charakteryzujący się znacznymi różnicami w wyglądzie osobników pełniących różne funkcje. Przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Pojawia się w serialu, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Krótka historia pewnego portretu. Wygląd Zwyczajna Ognioglista robotnica to bardzo mały smok, niewiele większy od ludzkiej dłoni. Jej największą częścią ciała jest zdecydowanie głowa, zaopatrzona w jeden róg nosowy i świecące oczy bez źrenic. Tułów gada jest dosyć smukły i wężowaty. Do poruszania się po lądzie Ognioglista używa aż pięciu par łap, a do latania średniej wielkości skrzydeł, które umożliwiają jej uniesienie się w powietrze. Królowa stada, zwykle przedstawicielka specyficznego podgatunku Ognioglisty, zwanego Królową lub Księżniczką, jest znacznie większa od swoich pobratymców. Poza wielkością nie różni się znacznie anatomią od zwyczajnej Ognioglisty. Jedyna większa różnica występuje na głowie - królowa posiada aż cztery rogi nosowe oraz kryzę z kostnych wypustek przypominających kolce. Choć normalny kolor tego gada to fluorescencyjny żółty, to nieświecąca Ognioglista przybiera ciemną barwę z czerwono-pomarańczowymi pasami wzdłuż ciała. W ciemności wykazują zdolność bioluminecencji. Co istotne, świecą całe ich ciała, nie tylko pojedyncze wzory na skórze. Siedlisko i dieta Ich głównym siedliskiem są jaskinie na Wyspie Ognioglist, gdzie smoki te zorganizowały się w ogromną kolonię z Królową Ognioglist na czele. Duża ich ilość zamieszkuje też Ukryty Świat. Mniejsze stadka Ognioglist spotkać można na Berk oraz w dzikich lasach, nad którymi tworzą piękne, latające, świecące formacje. W ciągu dnia ukrywają się w pniach drzew lub poruszają się swobodnie po ziemi. Ognioglisty żywią się produkowaną przez siebie żelową substancją - ognistym miodem. Zachowanie i tresura Ognioglisty żyją stadnie, w ogromnych koloniach, liczących setki, a nawet tysiące osobników, lub w mniejszych grupach po kilka - kilkanaście smoków. Funkcjonują niczym mrówki albo pszczoły, mianowicie tworzą hierarchię z królową na czele. Wielka smoczyca chroni całą resztę przed atakami drapieżników bądź innych nieprzyjaciół - zwierząt, ludzi czy innych smoków. Szczególnie ważną rolą królowej jest ochrona niewyklutych jeszcze piskląt. Większe stada Ognioglist czasem migrują, a ich system podróży opiera się na wysłaniu jednego lub kilku osobników do potencjalnego siedliska lub na miejsce znajdujące się na trasie migracji, by sprawdzić, czy teren jest bezpieczny. Nie wiadomo nic o tresurze Ognioglisty. Prawdopodobnie wytresowanie zwyczajnych przedstawicieli tego gatunku jest bardzo trudne bądź w ogóle niemożliwe, przede wszystkim ze względu na ich wysoką temperaturę ciała, a także zachowanie - smoki bardziej przypominają nim owady. Inaczej sprawa może wyglądać z królowymi - te osobniki wykazują się o wiele większą inteligencją i potencjalnie mogłyby zostać wytresowane, jednak na przeszkodzie staje ich rola, jaką jest opieka nad gniazdem. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Choć zwyczajne Ognioglisty nie plują ogniem, ich królowa zieje eksplodującymi płomieniami przypominającymi fajerwerki, które przy tym mocno i intensywnie świecą. Potrafi też uleczyć chore ogniste smoki przez użądlenie, co zrobiła w przypadku Hakokła. Świecenie Ognioglisty potrafią zapalić się, podobnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik, tylko z tą różnicą, że mocniej parzą. Określa się w przenośni, że "parzą gorzej niż słońce" (choć w większości przypadków nie czynią krzywdy znajdującym się w bezpośredniej bliskości ludziom). To pozwala im na skuteczną samoobronę przed schwytaniem lub zjedzeniem przez drapieżnika. Gdy się zapalają, ich ciało jasno świeci. Fala ognia Poprzez połączenie ciepła swojego ciała z płonącą skórą Koszmara Ponocnika królowa Ognioglist potrafi wywołać falę ciągłego ognia, promieniującą od smoków na kilka metrów w każdą stronę. Tego typu zjawisko może wypełnić nawet całe pomieszczenie, powodując wypalenie wszystkiego, czego tylko ima się ogień. Ognisty miód Ognioglisty produkują ognisty miód. Ma on takie samo znaczenie, co miód produkowany przez pszczoły - z niego smoki budują komórki, w których składane są jaja, a następnie wychowywane młode Ognioglisty. Słabości *Mały rozmiar zwyczajnych Ognioglist, czyniący je podatnymi na ataki większego drapieżnika. *Brak umiejętności ziania ogniem u zwyczajnych Ognioglist. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|[[Mieczyk trzyma Ognioglistę]]W odcinku ''Krótka historia pewnego portretu, podczas poszukiwania legendarnego skarbu, Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i ich smoki chcą znaleźć ten skarb i zostają uwięzieni w jaskini, w której żyją Ognioglisty. W poszukiwaniu drogi wyjścia znajdują tysiące tych smoków, zgromadzonych we wgłębieniu podłoża jaskini. Przyjaciele czują gwałtownie wzrastającą temperaturę otoczenia, a gdy Mieczyk bierze jedną z Ognioglist na dłoń, ta boleśnie go parzy. Ognioglisty na krótko pojawiają się także w odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot, gdy Mieczyk chce skoczyć do dołu z Ognioglistami. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty Hakokieł choruje, a jego skóra przestaje wytwarzać ogień. Przyjaciele chcą mu pomóc i odkrywają sposób na rozgrzanie go poprzez otoczenie smoka Ognioglistami. Jeźdźcy wkrótce odkrywają, że Ognioglisty, przebywając blisko siebie nawzajem, osiągają wyższą temperaturę ciała. W tym celu poszukują dzikich Ognioglist i chowają je w lampionach, które - dzięki nagromadzeniu wielu smoczków - ma bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Tym samym sposobem poszukują wyspy, na której znajduje się główne siedlisko Ognioglist. Gdy lampion gwałtownie jaśnieje, jeźdźcy lądują na wyspie, która okazuje się być Wyspą Ognioglist. Gdy Sączysmark kradnie plaster ognistego miodu, z ukrycia wychodzi królowa, matka wszystkich Ognioglist zamieszkujących to miejsce. Przy okazji królowa ulecza smoka Sączysmarka, żądląc go swoim gorącym językiem. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Migracja OgnioglistOgnioglisty pojawiają się w odcinku ''Królestwo Ognioglist. ''Tysiące tych małych smoków migruje w poszukiwaniu nowej wyspy do zamieszkania i chce się osiedlić na Końcu Świata. Ponieważ równałoby się to spaleniem wszystkiego na wyspie do gruntu, jeźdźcy muszą znaleźć sposób by im to uniemożliwić. Ostatecznie udaje się wywabić Ognioglisty z wyspy przy pomocy Nocnych Koszmarów, które układają się w kształt Królowej Ognioglist. Pojawiają się też w odcinku ''Pozory mylą gdzie Sączysmark i Hakokieł pomagają Królowej obronić gniazdo przed Jaskiniowym Rabusiem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|W [[Ukryty Świat|Ukrytym Świecie]]Duże stadko lecących ognioglist pojawia się w Ukrytym Świecie, który odwiedzają Czkawka i Astrid na grzbiecie Wichury. Małe smoki podróżują przez jaskinię, otaczając Śmiertnika oraz ludzi, zachwyconych tym niezwykłym widokiem. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Królowa Ognioglist Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Fireworm Princess *Royal Fireworm *Solar Flare *Flashfright *Ghostglow Ciekawostki *W powieściach imieniem 'Ognista Glista' nazwano smoka Smarka Świńskiego Ryja. *W początkowych szkicach Ognioglista nie posiadała skrzydeł. *Kiedy Hakokieł jest chory i nie może wytwarzać ognia, przyjaciele poddają go "terapii", która polega na podpalaniu i ogrzewaniu jego ciała Ognioglistami. Jednak by przywrócić go do pełnego zdrowia potrzebowaliby dużej ilości Ognioglist. *Bork nazywał Ognioglisty pożeraczami ognia, ponieważ, jak sama nazwa mówi, żywią się one plastrami ognistego miodu. *Kilka Ognioglist będących blisko siebie, świecą mocniej niż pojedyncze osobniki. *Gdy Ognioglista zgaśnie, posiada barwę ciemnoczerwoną z żółtymi elementami i czarnym podbrzuszem. *Styl życia Ognioglist przypomina rój pszczół. *Królowa Ognioglist jest jedynym znanym smokiem, który umie żądlić za pomocą języka. *Ognioglista jest jednym z dwóch gatunków smoka, które boją się ognia - drugim jest Ślizgochlast. *W klasyfikacji smoków z tego gatunku istnieją pewne problemy wynikające z przedstawienia Ognioglist - a raczej ich podgatunków - w grach. **W ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk pojawia się podgatunek znany jako Księżniczka Ognioglist i według klasyfikacji tej gry wszystkie znanie z imienia osobniki z gatunku Ognioglista, z serialową Królową włącznie, w rzeczywistości są Księżniczkami Ognioglist. **Natomiast w School of Dragons istnieje gatunek nazwany Królowa Ognioglist, a jego przedstawiciele wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak serialowa Królowa bądź growe Księżniczki Ognioglist. Według klasyfikacji tej gry wspomniana Królowa byłaby przedstawicielką osobnego gatunku - czy też raczej podgatunku Ognioglisty. Zobacz też en:Fireworm (Species) es:Gusafuego de:Feuerwurm (Spezies) fr:Verenflamme (Franchise) ru:Огнеед it:Mangia-Fiamme pt-br:Verme de Fogo (Espécie) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognioglisty Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu